


Right Man For the Job

by Merfilly



Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), James Bond (Movies), Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane needs Jack to do a James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Man For the Job

“Why is he called Dr. No?” the man asked, his hand sliding up over her hip.

“He just is.” The woman responded by raising that leg up a bit more, then moaned hungrily as he pressed deeper.

“And you need me, and my rig, to carry out this top secret little excursion to take him out.” He set a strong rhythm, enjoying the way she closed her eyes and arched for him.

“Yep.” She looked up at him, running her hands along his neck. “After that stunt in Chinatown, this should be a walk in the park.”

“Who the hell told you about that?” he complained, but he never missed a stroke.

“Eddie.” Her smile was mysterious.

“I’ll kill him next time I’m there,” he promised, just before they both found that perfect spot.


End file.
